


My Answer Has Always Been Yes

by satashii



Series: MReyder one-shots [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: M/M, One Shot, tumblr repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satashii/pseuds/satashii
Summary: An intimate moment between Scott and Reyes with an important question asked.
Relationships: Male Ryder | Scott/Reyes Vidal
Series: MReyder one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170944
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	My Answer Has Always Been Yes

His languid dream was interrupted by the sensation of a mouth on his cock that drug him towards consciousness unwillingly.Blearily awakening, he could see movement below the blankets as familiar hands encouraged his legs to spread.Scott had awoken and, evidently, been impatient. Hand dropping to land on the back of Scott’s head under the heavy blanket, he let out a grunt as he spread his legs to allow easier access and give Scott more room and his cock was fully engulfed in the wet heat of his lover’s mouth.

The pleased hum that Scott let out made his back arch at the transmitted vibration on his sensitive parts. “Cariño,” he gasped as he came fully awake, unhappy that he couldn’t bury his fingers in Scott’s hair and began to push down on the blanket.

Revealing Scott, laying between his legs with his pink lips stretched around him, throat bulging obscenely as he swallowed with both hands firmly grasping Reyes’ hips as his arms pushed his thighs apart.In the dim light of dawn, it made his toes curl as Scott increased the suction for a moment before pulling off with an audible pop and a lick to the head. A trail of saliva and his own precome was wiped away from the corner of the mouth by Scott as he gave a mischievous, sly grin from in-between Reyes’ legs.

“Morning,” Scott said huskily, voice rough from what he’d been up to as he began to loosely jack Reyes’ cock, settling himself firmly to give himself a better angle. “About time you joined in.”

The half bitten off explicative was the only response Reyes could make as Scott swallowed him again to the root in a smooth, practice motion while hiking Reyes’ legs over his shoulders. He could feel as the head of his cock hit the back of Scott’s throat and he swallowed around him and pulled back just enough to get some air before returning.Watching in aroused fascination as his finger dug into the sheets to anchor himself as Scott went to work, swallowing around his cock in an act designed to drive Reyes to distraction. A particularly vicious suck had his eyes rolling back and his back arched reflexively as Scott slipped a finger into him and expertly targeted his prostate using the lube left over from earlier.

Scott continued to work him and Reyes didn’t have a lot of room to move as the electric zing of biotics covered him to hold him captive and then began to titillate, raising goosebumps in their wake.The amount of control Scott exerted as he teasingly drew his biotics in pulsing points that were like another set of fingers as he found each and every hot spot—the one at the nape of his neck just above the spine, the spot on his left collar bone that was already covered by a bruise in the shape of Scott’s mouth, and the one spot on his hip that drove Reyes crazy each time Scott played with it.

His language skills were degrading fast under the assault. Grunts, moans and whines punched out of him, unable to be contained. His heels were digging into Scott’s back but it only seemed to spur Scott on and he added another finger—twisting and stretching with added lube.

It didn’t take much effort, Scott had already been inside him only hours ago.

Swearing in his native Spanish as Scott increased the frequency of his biotics, Reyes gave in and began begging—for what he wasn’t sure. Fighting against the hold that Scott had on him, he tried to thrust back onto the fingers within him, muscles straining as he pled in Scott’s biotic grip.

_“Por favor, por favor mi amor. Cari... Cariño por favor..._.” he stuttered out.

Scott judged him stretched enough and Reyes found himself being pulled open and then the blunt pressure of Scott’s cock entering him made him freeze as he adjusted to the intrusion. His muscles were trembling but he had just enough freedom of movement to wrap his one leg around Scott and pull him in deeper, the other over Scott’s shoulder as both heels dug into his lover’s back in encouragement. _“Más...más...”_

Bent in two by Scott leaning forward, Reyes accepted the open mouthed, hungry kiss as Scott waited for his body to adjust. Scott’s eyes gleamed with his biotics that still played in waves across Reyes’ skin and up close they were an electric blue that seared into him. “Reyes,” he growled while biting at Reyes’ tongue that darted in to taste. “Always so fucking tight. Mine...only mine!”

The first thrust lit up every nerve ending to cause stars to burst behind Reyes’ eyes and he whimpered. The pace Scott set was fast and each snap of his hips delivered his cock right into Reyes’ prostate. The way Scott studied him with each movement, making micro-adjustments to give the maximum amount of pleasure. Scott’s focus was intense but loving... but also hungry.

And possessive—which was intoxicating to Reyes.

Whatever had happened on the Nexus to drive Scott to travel directly to Kadara and climb into Reyes’ bed at one in the morning without giving notice had obviously stirred something in his lover. Something Scott seemed to want to prove by driving Reyes insane with pleasure.

They didn’t often do it this way—usually Scott wanted to be taken care of and preferred that Reyes be in control of things. However, when Scott needed it Reyes was perfectly willing to let his amor have whatever he wanted. Neither of them were particularly kinky, more interested in eliciting pleasure and shared intimacy. In some ways, the amount of trust they gave each other politically was more risky than anything in their private lives.

Scott needed this—it was clear in how his cariño wasn’t usually verbal in his wants and needs with anyone—even Reyes. It had taken time for Reyes to learn to read the signs, the signals that Scott would send such as the tightness around the eyes and mouth, the needy reach for Reyes, the way he’d tucked his face into Reyes’ shoulder as they’d fallen asleep after the first round. The way his body twined with Reyes’ on the rare night they actually could sleep in one another’s arms.

These signals that Scott was sending to him now?Scott was broadcasting that he needed to be in control, to possess Reyes and he would give Scott everything.

Everything.

Scott only needed to ask and Reyes would provide.

Reyes began to float as his body’s endorphins began to sing. The way that Scott played his body was like the performance of an accomplished musician.Each sigh, gasp and whine was pulled out of him by his amor. Scott paused only to adjust briefly before continue to drive deep, seeming to reach a new level as Reyes quickly was approaching his peak.

Trying to tell Scott, he was close just encouraged Scott who continued his blistering pace. The rhythmic slap of their bodies coupling was the accompaniment to Reyes’ unrestrained howls of pleasure.

“Come for me babe, now!” Scott ordered and it was enough to tip him over, his mind whiting out as his entire body shuddered through his orgasm.

He lost a few moments right then but he didn’t miss it when Scott’s hips finished stuttering in him as he came, their foreheads pressed together as they shared breath. Both of them were panting as they tried to catch their breath, bodies sticky with sweat and come. The laxity in his muscles was of the well-fucked variety and it pleased something in Reyes that it could only be caused by his Scott.

Reyes’ hands were shaking as he finally was able to move and he let his hands cradle Scott’s head, running through the damp hair.Scott’s weight was offset so he wasn’t crushing Reyes but their bodies were tangled together as they both enjoyed the afterglow. In the first rays of dawn from the window, Reyes could see that Scott had bitten his own lip hard, bruising it. The stress lines around his eyes were gone but the tremble he felt in Scott’s muscles worried him.What had happened to send Scott to him like this?.

_“Mi amor... cariño...”_ he whispered softly. “Want to tell me what’s bothering you?”

Scott’s breathing hitched tellingly and he hid his face in Reyes’ shoulder. “Not really,” was the muffled response.

Reyes didn’t hide his frown. “Of course you are under no obligation to tell me... but I cannot fix it if I do not know what is wrong.”

The sigh Scott gave in response sounded like it came from the depths of his soul.Turning slightly so their eyes could meet, Reyes saw vulnerability in his lover’s eyes that made his thoughts start to sharpen. Whoever had done this was going to have something rather unpleasant happen in response. He’d find out who had caused Scott to be like this—eventually. Few could hide from him anymore as the shadow king of Kadara.

Swallowing, Scott dropped his gaze to somewhere around Reyes’ breast and his arms tightened around Reyes. “It may have been implied that I... “ Scott frowned, eyes becoming stormy. “It has come to my attention that certain members of the Initiative think that you’re only using me because I’m a pathfinder. That I’m just happy to spread my legs for you and that we’re not... that we’re not...”

“That you are not my lover?” Reyes asked, arching one eyebrow as he rubbed one foot against Scott’s shin. “I see... they do not know what we are to each other. Does this bother you?”

Scott’s frown deepened into a scowl. “Yes... and no. I’m not bothered by what we have and I don’t think I need to broadcast that to everyone I meet... but I also don’t want to deny that you’re mine and I’m yours.”

Chuckling, Reyes traced a cheekbone with his thumb. “Careful there _cariño..._ I might take that as a marriage proposal.”

Scott stilled against him, thinking. “What if it was?” He asked, eyes zeroing in on Reyes and not looking away.

Cocking his head, Reyes regarded Scott. “Then I would have to give you an answer,” he was purposefully neutral but inside he was crowing with delight.He’d been wondering how to do this for a while and would not object if Scott took the initiative from him.

“And what would your answer be?” Scott asked, rising up just enough to hover over Reyes, dropping all pretense that the answer wasn’t of vital importance.The stillness in Scott’s body as he focused completely on Reyes reminded him that his lover was one of the most powerful people in Heleus and all of his attention was now on him.

Carefully holding Scott’s face with both hands, Reyes kissed him gently making Scott’s eyes flutter closed. He breathed his answer into Scott’s mouth, “Then I would have to say yes.”

Scott was still for only a fraction of a second before he reacted by kissing Reyes and pushing him down into the bedding, trying to touch all of Reyes all at once. Reyes simply gave into the kiss, wrapping his legs even more firmly to anchor Scott to him.

When they finally parted, Scott’s pupils were blown and the smile on his face was the special one that seemed reserved only for Reyes. “You would say yes?”

“Yes,” Reyes simply said, letting his fingers caress his Cariño’s face. “My answer has always been yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted after some edits from tumblr—still slightly rough. 
> 
> Special thanks to @yayen-chan and @radio-chatter for both encouragement as well as discussion that sparked this idea.


End file.
